Curiosity and the Bunny
by hellfox6
Summary: Flame has felt left out even though she's one of the oldest guardians. Bunnymund has been alone for eons with almost no one in the warren. so what happens when these two lonely souls meet? and what if the darkness returns when their so close? read and review to find out. Rated M for colorful language and just to be safe. sorry i suck at summaries!
1. A curious meeting

**This is my first attempt at a rise of the guardians story so I'm sorry if I fail at it I also own nothing but my oc's.**

_The darkness that's all I could remember and the pain a sharp pain. Then there was the light the pale light of the moon and the pain dulled and the first emotion I felt was joy. My eyes opened to the moon so full of life and light it made me curious which of coarse is my center. My name is Flame and I'm the protector of curiosity. _

"Flame where are you silly girl" North called looking for the sprite. A sudden tug in his sleeve made him jump as he looked down at the recent guardian. Here silvery blue eyes were shining with delight at scaring him. "Sorry uncle North I was busy" she said a slight laughter in her voice as she spoke. "Its alright meeting soon just wanted you to join it seeing your new guardian and all" he said smirking.

"Oh yay meeting I love a dull meeting" she said sarcastically rolling her ever changing orbs an irritated sigh escaping her lips. North quickly grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her to the meeting room while she let loose a colorful string of curses at the Russian in his native tongue.

"Dear oh dear where you get mouth like that?" North asked as he put her in her appointed chair. "I listen to humans and I pick up a thing or two," she said a crooked smirk creeping across her face. North sighed when he saw her eyes turned gold this was the half of curiosity he hated the darker one. She quickly shook her head her eyes returning to their silver/blue color. "Sorry uncle I didn't mean to turn in to… her" she whispered she always worried of naming her other half in fear it might take over. He patted her back "It's ok child you didn't mean it" he said playing with her shoulder length hair that was the color of dark gold.

"Oi North its freezing here can't ya turn up the heat or something" a certain Australian said making her freeze her dark side coming out again as she poofed to his location right in front of him, her dark gold eyes staring in to his electric green ones. "Hello cotton tailed kangaroo nice to see you again," she whispered brushing one of his ever so soft cheeks causing him to shutter. "North what is she doing here?!" Bunnymund yelled breaking out of the trance she had him in. "She is Guardian so she must attend meeting" North said his voice jolly as he patted the bunny's back. "Aww does the wittle kangaroo dislike me?" she hissed lightly with slight laughter at bunny's face.

"What did you call me? I'm a bunny!" he growled trying to size up the smaller sprite but she simply floated out of the way looking down at the irritated Pooka. "Heh you can never reach me Bun-bun might as well give up stupid hare" she scoffed under her breath. "Is that a challenge mite?" Bunnymund said his voice edgy and strict. That was one of the many things she loved about him but she never had the guts to tell him. "Alright cotton bum get your ass up here then" she hissed her voice laced with poison as she imitated his accent. Bunnymund took a few steps back and jumped bouncing off the pillars like a Ping-Pong ball reaching her height quickly, grabbing her sleeve he pulled her to earth as he fell. She landed on top of him her head on his fuzzy chest as he cushioned her fall he lifted his head as she did their noses touching lightly, Flame felt her heart race a blush come across her cheeks as she quickly backed away.

Bunnymund flattened his ears _'this sheila is kind of cute in a way'_ he thought as he got a good look at her. Her hair was shoulder length as gold as fresh wheat and just as wavy, her gold eyes faded to a dark blue with small flecks of dark green and silver, her skin was lightly tanned like some one who gardened. His sight then moved to her clothes she was wearing an old Victorian blouse that was dark blue with brass buttons and gears sewn in to it, and some light brown khaki shorts, knee high boots that were pure black and had gears working in the heels, the final thing was her necklace it was a plain drop pendant with black gems that contrasted her skin beautifully.

Flame saw bunny staring at her intently she wondered if she was bleeding or something. She started to look her self over wondering what had gotten his attention so quickly. Just before she could ask a cold wind came blowing in freezing the both of them. "Here we go again the damn show pony" Bunny said his voice as cold as the gust. "What didn't miss me Easter Kangaroo?" Jack said in a teasing tone rubbing behind Bunny's ears making his foot thump a lot making her giggle.

"All right you blasted show off stop that!" he said shooing the frost sprite away from him. "Hello Frost how goes the snow days?" she asked looking happy the Guardian of fun was here. "Oh fine wait who are you?" he asked his icy eyes looked at her strange. She simply laughed at him, she was so use to people not knowing who she is that it didn't affect her that much.

"Oh right you don't know I'm the guardian of Curiosity my name is Flame," she said sweetly bowing as many people did in eastern regions of the world. "Well nice to meet you miss Flame" he said winking at her causing both her and Bunny to sputter. "F-Frost! Didn't any one tell you not to mess with a girls feelings?!" she growled jumping up and pinning him down to the ground stealing his staff. She smirked as he began to struggle beneath her feet. "G-Give it back! ~" Jack whimpered trying to reach his staff. "No no no Jackie this is mine for the time being" she said lightly stepping away from him walking off in the other direction but as she turned jack tripped her causing her to fall in to the over-sized rabbit. She fell right in to his chest making them both blush again but she quickly shoved him away. "STUPID WAMBAT WHY DID YOU GRAB ME?" she yelled her face red with rage and embarrassment.

His green eyes came alive with rage. "WELL SORRY FOR SAVING YOUR BLOODY ASS ANY WAY!" he shouted back his heart racing with hurt and anger how dare she act so high and mighty while he was being a gentleman toward her, she stormed off to her room.

Stupid rabbit! Why does he have to be so fucking charming?! And why, why was her body shaking so badly. She quickly pulled out her brass flute and began to play a song she heard as a child in a distant past she couldn't reach. A beat suddenly come with it enchanting it more as the song of curiosity rang out of the open window and floating around the world on the winds. She sighed when it had to end but at least it got her mind off of that blasted rabbit

Bunnymund was just about to go to the meeting but he was stopped by a soft melody that some how just made it to his ears. It made his foot thump to the invisible beat and follow it to a small room and saw Flame dancing her eyes close tightly a flute pressed to her thin lips. She danced to the beat as she played the hunting melody that floated out the window and was carried on the winds. She sighed happily as she plopped down on her bed smiling. He had to ruin it though. "You play very well miss Flame," he said his ears flattening as she jumped a few feet back falling off the bed with a loud umph. "Ow damn it bunny cant you leave me alone for 5 minutes?" she asked slightly annoyed huffing in rage. "I'm sorry lass but your music," he said looking away.

She saw him look away from her his face sad; it hurt her heart to see him like this. "Did you like my music?" she asked lightly a faint heat in her cheeks as she looked down she never had another guardian listen to her music not most could hear it. "It was quiet… Enchanting" he said his nose twitching with slight excitement. She blushed at his comment no one ever said that before she actually liked it. "Tell you what you can listen again later but I must return home give North my regards ok?" she said kissing his nose before taking off out the window.

**Let me know what you think I love a good review also the music for Flame's song go to youtube and type in Nightcore flute**


	2. All is dark once again

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked the last chapter I got more views so I'm happy any way lets see what my mind will come up for the oc and bunny. Btw I own nothing but oc ^~^**

Flame had not been seen for some time almost a year which was start to worry the other guardians Aster the most who seemed to have developed a crush on her. North was having him help with some Christmas painting and decorations to try and liven up the depressed Pooka. "Cheer up Aster Easter is coming up soon and you have head start on painting techniques!" North said patting the rabbits back. It didn't help the Pooka's mood at all so he left him alone.

Flame on the other hand had been over busy when kids found out about the Guardians. She finally had gotten a break and decided to visit North seeing how he always needed help well correction all of the Guardians needed help its just Christmas and Easter was coming up quickly so him and Bunnymund needed her assistance. A sudden cool breeze stopped her a young man with striking gold/green eyes, long black hair and was dressed kind of like her but his clothes were more rags then clothes.

"Howl what do you want?" she asked the spirit of Halloween he simply chuckled. "Oh miss Flame you already know my dear" he said his voice a harsh dark toned one that reminded her of Pitch. "Oh that's right you want me to marry you right?" she hissed darkly her own eyes turning a slight gold of fire. "Yes I absolutely love your dark side my dear and that's what I want," he purred lifting her chin so she'd look at him. He wasn't bad looking he had that bad boy complex Pitch had when he was younger maybe Loki from that movie what was it called Avengers? Granted she enjoyed his company but he wasn't really her type he was too cocky and cruel to others. Not to mention Pitch's son.

"Come now oh princess of light I know you want to try the darkness of my night," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Oh great your rhyming again" she spat distastefully before disappearing in to thin air. "Oh my dear you will succumb to my darkness soon enough" Howl said before he crept back in to the shadows.

She appeared right outside of the workshop only to be greeted by the yetis. "Hey Phil may I enter?" she asked he forced the door open for her. "Thanks Phil" she said giving him a cookie. She briskly walked in to the workshop her head held high like a queen. "Oi North where the hell are ya?" she shouted loudly becoming slightly irritated.

Bunnymund heard her voice thinking there's no way she could have been there though she had disappeared about a year ago. "North!" her voice rang clearly and loudly. Bunnymund quickly stood and ran toward her voice tackling her to the ground in a bear (bunny?) hug. "Flame!" he said holding her close to him he had missed her so much he had lost any rational state of mind. "A-Aster crushing ribs" she gasped he quickly let go. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to" he said hoping she didn't see his blush.

She smirked at his cute little blush. "Its fine mite just stop groveling," she said making fun of his accent. "Oh ya making fun of me now girly?" he asked a twisted smile on his face. "What if I am?" she snickered at his dark-side it was cute. Her own dark-side kicked in as something took over her judgment causing her to kiss him roughly on the lips. His eyes widened with shock, her own shock taking over when they heard a whistle from above the little frost beast floating above them. "Well well well looks like cotton tail got some action for once!" Jack said snickering a camera in his hand. "Jack you little snake if you don't give me that you will die!" Flame and bunny said together. Jack smirked and tossed them the machine before flying off leaving the room chilled.

Bunny looked through the camera and saw no pictures of him and Flame wait there was one of him sleeping. He quickly deleted it before Flame could see it. "What was that mister Aster?" Flame asked sweetly a devious smile on her unnaturally sweet looking face. "It was something that should never be seen," he said lowly. She quickly snatched the camera and looked through it and found a copy of the picture. "Aww you look so fucking cute bun-bun!" she squealed. He wanted to crawl down in to one of his rabbit holes from embarrassment.

She hugged him from behind lightly playing with his fur. "Do you like me Bunny?" she asked her voice was sad cause she desperately needed to know how he felt about her. "A bit sheila why?" he asked tilting his head slightly. A sudden smile burst fourth from her as she started to drag him toward the door. "Oi what are you doing you crazed ding bat?!" bunny asked freaking out. "I want to show you something really cool," she said smiling lightly.

His heart wouldn't stop doing the freaking hop skip. She summoned a gate of fire and they were suddenly at a moon lit picnic with loud music. His jaw dropped at the different colored lights that mixed with the pale full moons light. "H-How? W-Why?" he was at a loss for words yet again. "I come here a lot for the music" she sighed swaying to the sound of the music it had a strange beat but he liked it a lot actually. His foot began to thump in time with the melody when he heard the lyrics.

_Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino._

Her heart was following the beat of music as she put her magic to work making her and Aster look not only human but as modern teens as well. "Hey bunny" she said snickering for he still hadn't noticed the change at all. "Ya sheila?" he asked kindly still dancing. "Look in the water please" she said calming down she had to admit he was kind of cute as a human. He quickly walked to the water and froze.

He couldn't believe it she had not only made him appear human but she also made him look dead sexy! He looked himself over he had lightly tanned skin, long dark blue hair that had beads and feathers in it, his eyes were the same as well as his tattoo markings, he was well muscled and was dressed in traditional outback mountain man clothes. He had to admit she had done a good job with her magic. He felt a presence behind him a pair of hands wrapped around him from behind. "Bunny come on lets go dance after all this is your country any way," her voice whispered in his ear lightly before she pulled away. What his country what?

She giggled at the rabbit who was now a human as she walked off through the crowd. In total fact she did like him a lot and this place was her favorite in the world. She was surprised that most mortals chose to ignore this lovely place. They began to dance he put his hands (Paws) on her hips. They seemed lost in the song her arms wrapped around his neck his hands on her waist just as the song was going to end she was pushed right in to a kiss. Both almost melted completely in to the kiss barely hearing the screams of the human teenagers.

"Oh my sweet Flame of desire you're here alone oh wait I see a tiny Wittle Rabbit" a dark voice hissed from the speakers. "Howl!" she growled her nails lengthening in to claws. "Now now don't go demon on me, I'm simply here to convince you of joining me" the same dark voice said as a boy stepped out of the shadows causing the speakers to burst. "I'm gonna squeeze the life out of you!" she screamed charging at the spirit.

Then it went severely wrong. He turned his staff in to a shadow scythe and swung when she got close, she heard the faint shout of surprise from bunny as she felt the dark fear start to spread though her. She staggered holding the wounded shoulder watching the darkness. "Oh yes Flame in a few moments you will be mine so don't bother fighting" Howl hissed a boomerang flying by his head. "MAKE IT STOP!" Bunnymund shouted his face full of hurt and rage. "And why would I do that?" Howl asked a cold sneer appearing on his face, "In a few moments she'll be my darkened bride" the Halloween spirit chuckled. "She doesn't want you!" Bunnymund yelled readying his other boomerang.

"Oh poor rabbit are you in love?" Howl asked sounding like Pitch. Aster just growled but was stopped just at the tip of Howls staff. "Tell me rabbit do you like being human?" the spirit asked. "Why?" "Because I think you do now then lets make it permanent!" Howl growled sending a burst of dark magic in to the bunny. Flame screamed as the darkness took her over the last thing she saw was Bunnymund on the ground as she fell in to a deep, dark sleep.

Just like the night she was born.


	3. Lost memories of Ebony Flame

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked the last chapter sorry it took so long having was having writers block and well ya heh well enjoy and review please my readers.**

Aster's vision blurred as he watched her fall to the ground covered in dark dust. "F-Flame!" he screamed weakly reaching for her. "No No bunny boy she's mine not yours," Howl growled going to stab him. "BUNNY!" a voice said from above he looked up to find Tooth and Jack flying to the rescue. "W-what are you guys doing here?" he asked they looked at him slightly confused.

"Can you see us kid?" Jack asked looking confused. "Ya I can see ya I'm the Easter Bunny!" Aster yelled. "No your not" Jack said in a non-believing tone. "FROSTBITE!" Bunny roared with rage as he charged. "Ok ok your bunny" Jack chuckled turning toward their new enemy.

"Oh the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, and the now human Easter Bunny how cute" Howl said his voice laced with bitter poison as he held up his staff in defense. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Bunny demanded his voice hoarse with rage. "Oh you want to see?" Howl said coyly as he waved his hand in her direction. Her limp body suddenly became mobile like a puppet, her eyes only having a green and gold light as the black sand encased her. "You know if it weren't for what you're going to face I would have killed all of you!" Howl hissed before disappearing in to the shadows. Just as he left the case that held flame cracked and two fell out, a girl with short dark brown hair, the other a slightly younger Flame.

"Flame Flame wake up" Bunnymund cried rushing to her side trying to wake unaware of the other starting to stir. "Hey Bun-bun I think we have an issue here" jack said slightly worried as the brown haired girl stood up shakily like a child taking their first steps. Bunny turned just in time to be struck across the face so hard he went flying. The child let lose a roar of a lion and howled at the moon as her cold golden eyes zeroed in on Bunnymund. "You where were you when I needed you when SHE needed you!" the girl questioned angrily jabbing a finger in to the rabbit's chest as she pointed to Flame. "W-What?" he asked confused by her question. "Don't play dumb you reject we lost hope when we were human and you weren't there!" she screamed angrily at him. "I-I didn't know I just didn't know" he said slightly ashamed of himself.

The girl sighed bitterly as she walked over to Flame crouching down to see her better. Bunny looked at her strangely she was pretty but in the dark dangerous sense of the word. She stood up quickly and sighed again in a flash she had her hand in the center of Bunnymund's chest a dark blue fire spreading from her to him. There was no pain in it at all which was shocking just a faint warm feeling which he greatly accepted it. "The fire will work in the morning in the mean time just let her rest she will have some slight memory loss" the girl said like a strict mother that was worried about her child as she took off in a blur of darkness. Aster picked her up carefully and went for North's Place.

_Pitch-black darkness and endless floating was her dream a few long lost memories finding their way in to the realm once and a while. The day she and her sister were created as immortals or the day she met Howl and Pitch. She stopped in one wanting to see it very badly she stepped in to the memory of Victorian America. "Sissy come on there's lots of eggs this year!" a slightly smaller younger her said to an older girl with long ebony hair that complemented her tanned skin and bright spring green eyes. "Yes I know you keep going on how you know the Easter Bunny by giving him one of mom's carrot cakes" the older girl said crossing her arms her basket in one hand. "I did he's really tall and he has an accent like uncle Leon and he makes really pretty eggs" the mini her said the older clearly thinking it was bullshit. _

_Then it jumped forward in time to a few months or so and there was a fire she was trapped inside her older sister rushing in to save her. She faintly remembered that her sister was hurt and that she died. Not long after Pitch showed himself to her trying to befriend her. "Come on little one I want to show you something truly interesting" he said holding an out stretched hand to her, she being the naïve child took his hand thinking he would be her friend. He showed her the breathtaking nightlife but as she grew he began acting more romantic toward her creating lovely black roses for her or teaching her how to fight off his nightmares. "Christine I wanted to ask you something" he said lightly avoiding her eye contact. "Yes Pitch what is it?" she asked she was now 16 and a very alluring young woman. "W-Well I um your of age now for marriage and well I've fallen quiet hard for you so will you marry me?" he asked a small gold ring with black diamond appeared in his hand. "What?" she asked slightly star struck at what was happening here her friend was asking her for her hand in marriage. "I want you to be my queen of the night" he said lightly his voice shaky. "Pitch I have known you for the longest time but I love you like my brother not like you love me" she said sadly not wanting to hurt him but of course that's what happened. "Fine then you shall parish worse then your sister!" he growled._

_In only a weeks time she had fallen disease and there was no cure. The doctors said she had a month to live but she knew better she would die in a few days. The night before her death a young woman of about her age with short black hair and shining gold eyes visited her. She moved without making a sound and shadowy smoke surrounded her like a vile. "Do you want to live? To see what the ages hold for you?" the girl asked her voice kind but strict. "Y-Yes… I want to live…" she said weakly her voice raspy from constant coughing. "Alright then hold still can you do that for me?" she asked. She nodded again but stopped the girl "What's your name?" she asked the spirit. "It's Ebony Flame and I'm your sister Christine," she said before sealing both their fates and making her immortal and the guardian of curiosity. She wanted to cry because now she felt bad that she kept her beloved sister locked away thinking she was an evil half of her._

E. Aster placed her in one of the beds that North had in his home. She seemed peaceful but then he noticed she was crying silently in her sleep. Apparently her dreams were really bad. She suddenly woke with a start shaking as if she had just had one of her worst fears realized. "Hey Flame are you alright?" he asked looking at her concerned. "W-who are you" she asked lightly confused.


End file.
